darklingthrushfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtue and Vice
Virtues and Vices are held by every single denizen of the World of Darkness. They show the duality of morality, and give a character something to strive for as well as a tempting place to fall. Fulfilling a Virtue replenishes ALL willpower spent in a scene; fulfilling a Vice replenishes a single point of willpower spent in a scene. * Charity: Charity is generosity, sharing, giving instead of receiving. It is altruism in its purest form, and rarely found in people that walk the streets of modern times. : - Willpower Gained When: The character risks him or herself to help another in spite of any losses that may be suffered. : - Other Names: Compassion, Mercy. : - Possessed By: Philanthropists, Saints, Soup-Kitchen Workers. * Faith: Faith is belief. It offers a much-needed rock in a selfish, chaotic world, and can often give a person a feeling of stability as the sands crumble beneath that person's feet. : - Willpower Gained When: A character is able to forge meaning out of chaos and instability. : - Other Names: Belief, Conviction, Humility, Loyalty. : - Possessed By: Detectives, Philosophers, Scientists, Priests, True Believers. * Fortitude: Fortitude is possessed by those who wish to temper themselves in a crucible of fire. Every gain, every long-held belief or ability or skill is absolutely useless unless it is tested to the very extremes. : - Willpower Gained When: The character is able to withstand pressure to sway from a chosen course or diverge from long-held ideals. : - Other Names: Courage, Integrity, Mettle, Stoicism. : - Possessed By: Detectives, Philosophers, Scientists, Priests, True Believers. * Hope: No matter what happens, it may be overcome. No matter how horrid things are, there will be a dawn to crash through the tearing darkness. This is at the heart of all those who hold the Virtue of Hope. : - Willpower Gained When: The character refuses to allow others give in to despair and horror. : - Other Names: Dreamer, Optimist, Utopian. : - Possessed By: Anti-Globalization Activists, Entrepreneurs, Martyrs, Visionaries. * Justice: The innocent must be protected and atrocities and cruelties must be punished. The cost is negligible; justice must be given for those who cannot acquire it themselves. : - Willpower Gained When: The character does The Right Thing™ regardless of how it may set that character back. : - Other Names: Condemnatory, Righteous. : - Possessed By: Critics, Judges, Parents, Role-Models. * Prudence: Prudence is wisdom and restraint. It is the ability to see through foolish courses of action and choose one that might be better-suited in the long run. : - Willpower Gained When: The character refuses to take a course of action even if by doing that action, the character would benefit significantly. : - Other Names: Patience, Vigilance. : - Possessed By: Businessmen, Doctors, Priests, Scientists. * Temperance: Temperance is moderation and balance in all things. It is never wise to indulge in one extreme or the other. : - Willpower Gained When: The character resists urges to indulge in any sort of excess behavior whatsoever. : - Other Names: Chastity, Even-Temperament, Frugality. : - Possessed By: Clergy, Police Officers, Social Workers. * Envy: Envy is greed. Envy means one covets. Envy means one desires that which others have. : - Willpower Gained When: The character steals from a rival, or thwarts a rival in some way. : - Other Names: Covetousness, Jealousy, Paranoia. : - Possessed By: Celebrities, Executives, Politicians. * Gluttony: Gluttony is indulgence. It may not necessarily be indulging in food, but indulging in drugs, drink...excesses of any kind. : - Willpower Gained When: The character indulges in his or her addictions or excesses at risk of harm to his or herself or a loved one. : - Other Names: Addictive Personality, Conspicuous Consumer, Epicurean. : - Possessed By: Celebrities, Junkies, Thieves. * Greed: Much like Envy, Greed is the epitome of desire. Those afflicted by Greed WANT. They want and they want and they will never be sated. : - Willpower Gained When: Something is acquired at the expense of another. : - Other Names: Avarice, Parsimony. : - Possessed By: CEO's, Stock Brokers, Lawyers. * Lust: Desire. Uncontrolled desire. This is the embodiment of Lust. It need not be sexual; humans are afflicted with many desires beyond that of the flesh, though it may encompass that as well. : - Willpower Gained When: The character satisfies his or her passion or lust in a way that victimizes another person. : - Other Names: Lasciviousness, Impetuousness, Impatience. : - Possessed By: Movie Producers, Politicians, Rock Stars. * Pride: Pride is self-confidence gone awry and morphed into a tumor, a cancerous lesion that boils and bubbles over into something greater. : - Willpower Gained When: The character exerts his or her own wants (not needs) over others at some potential risk to his or herself. : - Other Names: Arrogance, Ego Complex, Vanity. : - Possessed By: Corporate Executives, Movie Stars, Street Thugs. * Sloth: Sloth is laziness and lack of gumption. Why do something oneself if others can do so instead?. : - Willpower Gained When: The character avoids completing a task, but it is successfully achieved nonetheless. : - Other Names: Apathy, Cowardice, Ignorance. : - Possessed By: Couch Potatoes, Trust-Fund Heirs, Welfare Cheats. * Wrath: Wrath is uncontrolled, undirected anger and fury. : - Willpower Gained When: The character unleashes his anger in a situation that is completely unwarranted and inappropriate; if the fight has already begun, no willpower is gained. : - Other Names: Anti-Social Tendencies, Hot-Headedness, Poor Anger Management, Sadism. : - Possessed By: Bullies, Sergeants, Street Thugs. All game information contained herein is owned by White Wolf; it is only reproduced for ease of use. Category:Darkling Thrush Wiki Category:Creation: Free From Thorns